What I meant all those times
by DarkWings991
Summary: Lilo's dating Keoni, and Stitch is lonely on all the long nights. What will happen when the reality of the situation is let out, and things go terribly wrong?
1. Realization

What I meant all those times… By: Me, obviously. (Lilo and Stitch fan fiction, I'm such a loser B)

Not much to say other then Stitch/Lilo Keoni/Lilo Nani/David and Chobits spoilers(more like Chobits quotes, but still.). XD You don't even want to know. If you haven't read Chobits and don't want for me to ruin things for you, obviously, don't read this. ; -DW

* * *

Stitch sat in a corner, remembering the years before. He with the help of his human friend, Lilo, had recaptured hundreds of the other experiments like him. But as of now it was virtually impossible to have captured all of them, Jumba(sp?) had, against everyone's protests, left Lilo's house and was once again creating more experiments. Jumba had even gotten a team of workers under him and was rumored to have plans to make his own company.

Pleakly(sp?) had gotten his own garden shop started, and seemed happy enough. He had gotten an apartment too, so he was no longer living with Lilo, Stitch, or Nani anymore. He had been talking recently about revisiting his home world to check up on his family and other things.

Nani had finally gotten married to David and had a child, Maya. They still lived with Lilo, slightly to Nani's embarrassment.

Finally, Lilo was 18 now, she had grown to be quite tall, and she resembled her sister slightly. She had been dating Kioni for a few months, which to even Stitch's surprise, upset Stitch a lot. Lilo was planning to get into college right after she finished high school, so she would be leaving pretty soon.

About an hour ago, Lilo had left with Keoni to go see a movie and have dinner, so she wouldn't be back until late. As soon as she had closed the door, Stitch had started growling, but within half an hour he had left to go sit in Lilo's room.

Stitch had found he liked comics a lot, manga included, but his favorite was Chobits by far. He felt he related to it pretty well.

"'Hideki does not come home until late at night. I feel a pain right here.'

'Does it feel like your heart is being crushed? Your heart hurts…Because Hideki isn't here.'

'When Hideki is away… Chi cannot smile. Chi just wants to make Hideki happy. Make him _really_ happy.'"

Stitch found himself reading volume 3 of Chobits every night that Lilo went on a date with a boy. "Make Hideki happy…" Stitch said quietly, "Stitch wants to make Lilo happy too… But is Stitch like Chi? Can Stitch make Lilo happy? Does Lilo even _like_ Stitch…? Lilo would want a human boy…"

"'People's souls come in all shapes and sizes. And as time goes on and a person grows, their soul can change. Their hopes and dreams can change. That's why… There isn't just one type of happiness. Then… There must be a way that I can be happy, too! That is what we all want, isn't it? To find the person just for you, to find your own happiness, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it?'

'A person just for me…Will Chi be happy, too?'"

Stitch got up, and sat on Lilo's bed. He reached under her pillow and pulled out the picture of their family, "We aren't a real Ohana anymore, are we? We've all got different dreams now… But Stitch doesn't want everyone to leave. Stitch doesn't want _Lilo_ to leave."

Whenever Lilo's boyfriends were around, Stitch was just a dog. He had always been Lilo's dog, but he wasn't her best friend anymore. Stitch couldn't figure out why Lilo still lied to them all, why everything, and nothing, had changed.

* * *

Too short, but I'm out of ideas. X Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you'd review and/or tell me about any errors, it's embarrassing when I misspell stuff and it's left there for all to see. I don't know how many references to other things will be in here, but I felt that the Chobits lines were relevant. Ah well, bye for now. -DW 


	2. Change?

Omg so happy! XD So much attention! Thanks to everyone reading, I'm not used to this much response… Mostly because I don't write often enough anymore. Gomen. I started a little bit of Split down the middle, but after checking my email, I decided to get this done first. Ai! (er… for those lacking Japanese, gomen/sorry; and; ai/love. ; ) (X I can't believe I've been spelling Keoni wrong, but then again… I'm Texan, not Hawaiian or w/e so…yeah. ; Thanks.)

It was getting very late, and Stitch heard the door open downstairs. He ran down to see Lilo back from her date, and was going to run into her arms, but to his horror, Keoni was with her, and they were making out on the couch. Disgusted and sad, he ran out the back door.

"Lilo…" Stitch complained, "Lilo can't…Lilo shouldn't love Keoni." He started off in some random direction, but knew he couldn't deal with being at home right then.

"Lilo likes human boy, Keoni. Stitch could become human boy? Would Lilo love Stitch then? Not treat Stitch like a dog anymore… Jumba!" Stitch recalled the time Jumba made him large when he had wanted to be taller so he could do more things with Lilo, surely he could make him human too. "But where is Jumba?"

Determined to earn Lilo's love, Stitch headed off to see Pleakly. He thought Pleakly might know where Jumba is.

He reached Pleakly's apartment, and went up to his room and knocked on his door. Pleakly went up and answered it sleepily, "Hello…? Oh, Stitch, come in, come in."

They sat down in the fairly small, apartment like room, on a couch with a television in front of it, although the tv wasn't very big. Pleakly had obviously been woken up, "So what brings you here this late?"

Stitch sat up, "Where's Jumba?" He wasn't going to waste a minute.

"Well, let's see…. Last I heard he was out in the forest by Gantu…" But before Pleakly could finish, Stitch was gone.

Stitch ran out in to the forest rashly, he was going to find Jumba as quickly as possible. He double checked every bush and blade of grass he could see until he fell asleep.

When Stitch came to, he was no longer in the forest. He was in a big metal room, as far as he could tell. There was a big light over him, and he felt straps across his chest, he quickly assumed he was strapped to a table so he couldn't move.

He heard footsteps from behind him, heavy footsteps belonging to something large. Then a voice, a very familiar voice, "626, what are you doing out here?"

Stitch struggled; the voice was familiar indeed, but cold. He found he couldn't break out of the straps; they were just the slightest too strong. "Let me go!" Stitch yelled.

"In due time, 626. Now I repeat. What are you doing out here?" The voice was becoming impatient, but Stitch couldn't quite remember who it belonged to.

"No. I don't have to answer. Let me go!" Stitch yelled stupidly, he was a little goal oriented right now. Finding Jumba came first.

A laser was placed in front of Stitch and the voice coolly spoke, "Getting me into all this trouble, and after all of it, you have the nerve to come running back and you don't even answer my questions? 626, what has happened to you?"

"I'm not 626, I'm Stitch. I'm looking for Jumba. I need to ask him something." Stitch was being delayed far too much now.

"Jumba?" The voice sounded surprised, "Well, 626, has it really been that long?"

The table turned, allowing Stitch to see what was in front of him. He was in a large metal room, as he thought from the ceiling, and there was a one way window in front of him like in the big science laboratories. The footsteps could be heard from behind him again, as the owner walked in front of Stitch revealing his identity. It was…

Omg, who could it be! gasp It's rather obvious from the given part of their conversation but… And sorry for the o (out) o (of) c (character) (OOC) dialog, but you try writing like Stitch, I don't have the time to analyze his weird language. XD Ah well. -DW


	3. Jumba?

Omg, I'm so sorry for the wait and stuff. I've been so busy lately. I'm starting to crack under stress. sigh I never did get that chapter of Split Down The Middle done did I? Ah well. Here you go.

It was Jumba standing in front of him; he had barely aged at all. Stitch gasped, "Jumba."

Jumba smiled, but it wasn't entirely a happy smile, "It's good to see you haven't forgotten all about me, 626."

"Stitch." Stitch was getting annoyed.

Jumba looked confused, "I don't see why you want to be called by your silly pet name. The little girl is just a pathetic human."

Stitch tried to get out again, getting a smile from Jumba, but all he could do was talk, "I love Lilo."

Jumba was very taken a back, "Love? That's hilarious 626; you're not capable of true affection, and especially not for such disgusting animals."

"Lilo's not disgusting!" Stitch was still attempting to break free.

Jumba smirked, "I believe you had something more intelligent you wanted to see me about?"

Stitch sighed and gave up on escape, "I want to be human."

Jumba laughed, "Human? Why would you want that?"

Stitch scowled, "Lilo likes human boys."

Jumba regained his disposition, "I see. So you are serious about this girl then?"

Stitch nodded, embarrassed, "Ie." (the weird 'yes' noise he makes… I guess.)

Jumba just grinned evilly, "It cannot be done."

Stitch looked surprised, "What!"

Jumba continued, "Let me finish, 626. It cannot be done without something for me. You can't have expected an evil genius such as myself would do a 'favor'."

Stitch stared at the ground, "Oh." He didn't have anything to give Jumba.

Jumba smirked, "You have to stay here in the lab for testing at night, and if you run away, I'll kill you."

Stitch was scared, but he loved Lilo and without her his life didn't feel worth living, "Okay. I'll do it."

Jumba smiled sweetly, "Let's get started then."

The last thing Stitch remembered before he went out was voices talking about medical things he didn't understand much. As he fell asleep, he let his thoughts wander, and dreams formed slowly.

Stitch was human, and handsome, he saw in the mirror, much better looking then that stupid Keoni. He saw Keoni come in the room and he was with Lilo, he took his chance, his only chance, he figured. He shoved Keoni out of the way, "Hey Lilo."

His voice, his voice wasn't right; it was the same as before. It didn't match his new body at all. He knew Lilo would notice.

She laughed and went back to Keoni's side, "Silly boy. I love i Keoni /i ."

It suddenly felt like he was in his underpants, he was completely embarrassed and had missed his only chance with Lilo, this wasn't happening…

"No!" Stitch jolted awake.

He sighed and relaxed, it had only been a dream. But, he was the wrong distance from the ground… No, not wrong. He looked at his arm, human. "I'm… human?"

Jumba came into the metal room, "Ah, you're awake 626. Good." Jumba cleared his voice, "As I'm sure you noticed," Stitch crashed to the ground in a failed attempt to stand, "It may be a little hard to get used to this. You might want to work on relearning how your body works a little before rushing off to see Lilo."

Stitch nodded disappointedly, "Yeah." He hadn't counted on it being this awkward.

Jumba smiled, an imminent rant on the abilities of this new body was at hand, "This body looks and feels exactly like human flesh, and I put in the ability to grow old, assuming that's what you would want. It can even reproduce."

Stitch nodded to all that he said except the last thing, at which he turned red, "Wha…!"

"Well don't you think Lilo might want a child, because she's not to know that you're Stitch." Jumba frowned.

Stitch made a face, "Why not?"

Jumba looked as if that was obvious, "Think about it, 626. Lilo didn't want you as an experiment, why would this be any different?"

Stitch's face went dark, "Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't be…"

Poor Stitch, nothing's as simple as he though it would be, but that's what he gets for rushing into this! XD This chapter's just a little longer then my usual, so be happy. 3


	4. Getting to know me

Ah! I'm so sorry; I got caught up in something... And I forgot all about this. And then when you guys bugged me I went to look for the story on my computer and I couldn't find it. So I'm restarting this chapter, I guess. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Stitch would have to eat like a human, walk like a human, talk like a human, everything, perfectly before he could see Lilo. He figured this would take a few weeks. He was wrong.

"Jumba, how long is all this going to take?" Lilo needed him and he was sitting around in a lab. Stitch felt a little worthless.

"Think of yourself as a big toddler. The average human child takes about 2-3 years to gain control over its bodily functions." Jumba stated without much care.

"I do not have that much time! Lilo will be married by then!" Stitch had not expected this.

"Well, you do have one thing over a toddler, you understand English. That means you can receive more help. I'd say it might take you anywhere from a month more to a year." Jumba commented.

Stitch made an exasperated face and stumbled to his 'room'. Jumba set him up a place at the lab to stay that was more comfortable then a table. It was a small room with green paint on the walls and a blue carpet, a fashion-less room, but it had a bed and dresser. Jumba put a journal on the dresser for him to record personal progress.

Stitch opened the Journal and started a new entry,

_Lilo... I am not sure how long this will take. But I'm going to learn to be human for you. I've almost got talking down, but I'm still having a little trouble pronouncing things... Writing is difficult too. These new hands make my writing really scribbly. Soon I won't walk so funny either. You'll love me someday. I just hope it's not after you and Keoni get married. I love you._

Stitch woke up and he found he had perfect control over every part of his body, it was all so natural! He got up slowly, and it was much easier then usual. He walked right out of the lab and out into the forest. Trees, all around him, a bright blue cloudless sky above him, dirt and grass beneath his feet, he knew what he had to do. He walked back to Lilo's house and knocked on her door. She answered and looked at him funny for a minute waiting for him to say something.

Stitch wanted to say something too, only his plan had never gotten this far. What are you supposed to say when you've been changed into a human? 'I love you'? She'd freak out. So and he could do is gasp, "Lilo…"

She looked at him, but still didn't recognize him. Stitch was blowing it.

* * *

OOooooh, suspense. I'm mean, aren't I? Kekeke, I tried to hard to avoid saying 'said' in this, didn't I? Anyway, I tried to make Stitch's sentences stiff, but it's too hard for me to write non-correct English! XD -DarkWings 


	5. Fool

Okay, I won't stop again. And, Yaarp, don't worry, I didn't mean you bugging me was bad, I think it's awesome that you all still care I exist. I don't really have anything else to say, so let's begin the chapter, eh?

* * *

Dream-Lilo slammed the door shut, and Stitch awoke with a jolt. He sighed to himself, "Another weird dream."

This was becoming more and more common for Stitch, a weird dream involving Lilo, and she always shunned him. He thought back to when he had first landed on Earth. The carnival came to town, but Stitch was too short to go on Lilo's favorite ride. He had used Jumba's grow ray to get bigger, only to find out that he only functioned properly at his exact size. Lilo had said, "It's okay, Stitch, I like you just the way you are." She hadn't shunned him then, why should she now?

Stitch got up and looked at himself in the mirror he had asked Jumba for, and for the first time, he was completely disgusted with what he saw. There in its glass, it reflected Stitch, but it wasn't Stitch, it was someone else. Someone Stitch didn't know, someone Lilo didn't know, someone who nobody knew, maybe even someone who didn't exist. "Who am I?" The person asked.

Stitch stared in the mirror for several minutes, and then sat down on his bed, "I don't even care who you are. You aren't me." Stitch though back a few years, Lilo was 14, and there was a CD she was always playing, 'Let Go' by Avril Lavigne. She really liked one song in particular, "Complicated"

"…Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me…"

Lilo had acted a little like that, although mostly it was for comfort reasons, because she was always alone. Thinking someone out there would love the real her was relieving. But she had never thought the person who loved her for who she was so close. It couldn't be Keoni, thinking back, she had always needed to look cool for Keoni. Like when Jumba had shown her the time machine, she went back to erase embarrassing herself just so he'd not think she was weird. She never did those sort of weird things for Stitch, and that was okay, Stitch knew sometimes Lilo was goofy, but she was a really nice person.

Lilo was a really nice person. Stitch had always been there for her, they always worked as a team, up until lately. Lately Lilo had been all about herself, keeping herself constantly preoccupied. Usually she just laid around and acted bored. It was pretty strange, actually.

* * *

Mwahahaha! More you-have-no-idea-what-will-happen-next-ness! So mean… XD Anyway, sorry again for being a sloth, I'm just slow. And, Avril and her lyrics belong to her, I think… PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I like that song, see, it's advertising. Go buy her cd. XD 


End file.
